random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
260 Imperial Senate Elections
The 260 Imperial Senate Elections were held 260 years after the death of Shal-Kung in the 12th month of the first day. Half of The Imperial Senate was up for re-election. The seats up were the class of Senators from the 256 elections, in which the Doves made major gains and re-gained control of the Senate. Doves gained major ground in swing and Hawk leaning territory in the 256 elections, and as such many vulnerable freshman senators will now have to face the same voters that elected them in a much more politically hostile and volatile environment then they found 4 years ago. Many veteran senators, particularly on the Doves side, opted to retire rather than spending time and energy on competitive races, and freshman lawmakers in both parties struggled to balance themselves with representing the moderates and hardliners in their constituencies. Due to the lack of notable major legislative accomplishments and public opinion swinging back towards supporting the war, many political analysts have suggested that its increasingly likely, but not certain, that Hawks will win the 15 seats they need to re-gain control of the Senate. In 259.5, Senate Minority Leader Harold Parkinson resigned from the Senate to return to private life after facing increasing intra party criticism for a lack of cohesive strategy back to a majority, inability/refusal to block several Dove priorities and the need to put a fresh face to the voters at large. Parkinson's thinking was also partly based on his own shaky chances for re-election, as internal polling and fundraising numbers showed him trailing his likely Dovish opponent significantly, and Parkinson did not have the personal will to wage another costly and expensive race. His resignation allowed the seat to be filled by someone without his baggage and who represented the future of the Hawk Party, and though Parkinson's initial choice to succeed him fell in the primary, he did succeed in getting a fellow Hawk to replace him, much to the disappointment of Doves who had hoped to gain an additional leg up on the Hawks. Senate Minority Whip Peter Kretch was elevated as Minority Leader following Parkinson's exit. in 259.8, the Doves got their leg up, when Freshman Senator John Judge (H-Vos Hevana), switched parties and became a Dove, meaning the Hawks would have to gain 19 seats to regain control. Balance Of Power Before Elections 259.1-259.8 Doves: 417 Hawks: 383 259.8-Present Doves: 418* Hawks: 382 Hawks need to gain 19 seats to re-gain the majority *John Judge, elected as a Hawk in 258, switched parties in the 259-261 session Retiring Incumbents Doves 44 Doves Retired # Barry O'Baron, Retiring # Sean Jefferson, Retiring # Karrie Nelson, Ran For Governor # Laura Jackson, Retiring # John Birdsteyer, Retiring # Randy Sawyer, Retiring # Perry LePeon, Retiring # Richard Stewart, Retiring # Brett Seymour, Retiring # Sally Machez, Retiring # Jason Kendall, Retiring # Ned Durry, Retiring # Brook Ohman, Retiring # Stan Bachman, Retiring # Martha Farman, Retiring # Bob Hasher, Retiring # Daniel Dollighton, Retired # Matthew Miller, Retired # John Racharri, Ran For Governor # Irene Rost-Levinham, Retired # Eliott Johnson, Ran For Governor # Rico Laybourn, Ran For Governor # Sam Peters, Ran For Governor # Luis Mitchell, Ran For Governor # James Danford, Retired # Dana Brown, Ran For Governor # Tony Roylita, Ran For Governor # Daniel Ryanheart, Retired # Carl Doors, Retired # Douglas Tosh, Retired # Luis Barrett, Ran For Governor # Bill Cook, Retired # Margaret Brownberg, Ran For Governor # Jack Flurry, Retired # Oswald Hash, Retired # John Chauffer, Retired, Later Resigned # Tom Marvin, Retired, Later Resigned # Joe Hargreaves, Retired # Lucas Spencer, Retired # Marsha McSimon, Ran For Governor # Fred LeByonna, Retired # Tod Panama, Retired # Bill Goodwin, Retired # John Breeks, Retired Hawks 17 Haws Retired # Marry Lisa-Graham, Ran For Governor # Jonathan Hagaman, Retired # Mike Dundee, Retired # Joseph Buford, Retired # Bob O'Route, Ran For Governor # Timothy Walton, Ran For Governor # Densil Malone, Retired # John Poland, Ran For Governor # Josh Douglas, Retired To Seek Imperial Council Appointment # Natalie Tongs, Retired # Claire Hannah, Ran For Governor # Karen Syracuse, Ran For Governor # Harold Parkinson, Retired, Later Resigned # Glenn Garrod, Retired # Luther Garrett, Retired # Jake Connors, Retired, Later Resigned # Sam Lennard, Retired Special Elections # Michael Paulman resigned in 259 to become Director of The External Imperial Intelligence Agency, he had won re-election in 256 with 61% of the vote. Governor Sean Brown scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Roger Evans: 53% * (H) John Tucker: 46% 2. Rick Zelasko resigned in 259 to become Director of The Imperial Interior Agency, he had won re-election in 258 with 56% of the vote. Governor Sebastian Bullmore scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold * (D) Gerald Garwell: 50% * (H) Ron Quar: 44% 3. Mickey Milano resigned in 259 to become Chief of The Imperial Budget, he had won re-election in 258 with 57% of the vote. Governor Nancy Harlow scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Rex Norwhich: 51% * (H) Arnold Pearceson: 48% 4. Toby Pryce resigned in 259 to become Director of Public Health, he had won re-election in 258 with 61% of the vote. Governor Ned Dagley scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Katie Hunter: 52% * (H) Jason Osborne: 48% 5. Xander Baccara resigned in 259 to become Attorney General, he was unopposed in 258. Governor Johnny Barclay scheduled a special election for 259. Hawk Hold. * (H) Joshua Gonzalez: 77% * (D) Wilson Morrison: 23% 6. John Chauffer resigned in 259 to return to public life, he had won re-election in 256 with 74% of the vote. Governor Greg Higgins scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) James Crownly: 59% * (H) Katie Ash: 26% * (I) John Butcher: 15% 7. Harold Parkinson resigned in 259 to return to public life, he had won re-election in 256 with 50.2% of the vote. Governor Gordon Hubert scheduled a special election for 259. Hawk Hold. * (H) Josh Curman: 52% * (D) David Phillips: 48% 8. John Schroder resigned in 259 to become an Imperial Supreme Court Justice, he was unopposed in 256. Governor Rick Bennet scheduled a special election for 259 and appointed Leo Skelton. Skelton lost the primary. * (D) Rod Morris: * (H) Dan Johnson: 9. Tom Marvin resigned in 259 due to a sex scandal, he was unopposed in 256. Governor Ted Walker scheduled a special election for 260. * (D) Robin Saxon: * (H) Chad Legg: 10. Peter Tribe announced his resignation effective for 260 in 259 in order to return to the private sector, he was re-election in 256 with 67% of the vote. Governor Josh Kramer scheduled a special election for 260. 11. Jake Connors resigned in 259 due to fallout from a sexual harassment scandal, he was re-elected in 256 with 79% of the vote. Governor Robby Simmons scheduled a special election for 260. Competitive Races Doves Total: 50 Incumbents # Don Rochablier # Megan Wilson # Devin Hubert Jr. # Paul Romberg # Anthony Bell # Tyson McAdams # Roger Freeman # Don Dansen # Paul Maya # David Harris # Levi Hogg # Bruce Westman # Janet DeCarlo # Tom DeBrian # Cassidy Clifford # Bob Raker # Steve Waters # Henry Goldfine # Mike Berry # Vinny Kohls # Tod Townsend # Cody Gibson # Chuck Becker # Victor Fosters # Stanley Kirkbright # Pete Rogers # Patrick Reynolds # Rick Cosine # Leonard McSmith # Rob Bryan # Bob Pastor # James Champion Open Seats # Barry O'Baron (Dove Hold) # Laura Jackson # Randy Sawyer # Perry LePeon # Richard Stewart # Brett Seymour # Sally Machez # Jason Kendall # Ned Durry # Martha Farman # Stan Bachman # Irene Rost-Levinham # Sam Peters # Daniel Ryanheart # Carl Doors # Douglas Tosh # Jack Flurry # Fred LeByonna Hawks Incumbents Total: 2 # Joe Tellan # Bill Cally # Steve Barron # Cathy McClaire # Jerry Monticello # Hannah Hillkamper # John Dudley # Mike Watson # Bob Neely # Trudy Birch # Debroah Stephanie # Mike Catwire # Rob Keller # Tod Wasp # Gloria Rhoadman # Kathleen Baker # Davy Loback # Josh Curman # August Kent # Albert Franklin # Berry Waters Open Seats # Jonathan Hagaman # Mike Dundee # Timothy Walton # Densil Malone # Karen Syracuse